uzukage
by Reisei namikaze
Summary: 13 tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke-empat naruto gagal mnjadi hokage, 4 minggu setelah itu Tobi muncul lalu menyerang konoha saat melawan Tobi ,Naruto trekena serangan terkuat Tobi


Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Uzukage **Reisei** Namikazze

**Summary:**13 tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke-empat naruto gagal mnjadi hokage, 4 minggu setelah itu Tobi muncul lalu menyerang konoha saat melawan Tobi ,Naruto trekena serangan terkuat Tobi

Chapter 1: Nise no shi

Pagi hari yang indah,sejuk dan damai tapi tdak untuk Naruto karena dia gagal mewujudkan impian nya .Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman hokage ke -7 dan yang ter pilih adalah uciha sasuke.

Naruto berjalan kea rah training field tim 7 .dia duduk di batang tempat ia di ikat dulu tiba tiba ada seseorang memakai topeng bergambar pusaran air dating

"bagaimana ?" Tanya orang itu

"aku gagal nii-san" jawab naruto

"ya sudah 'ayo anak –anak sudah menunggu "kata orang itu

naruto:"OK"

Mereka pergi ke luar desa menuju kea rah lautan sekitatr 5 jam perjalanan mereka berhenti lalu orang yang dipanggil nii-san oleh naruto membuat segel munculah sebuah pulau mereka masuk ke pulau itu yang disambut oleh seorang permpuan berambut merah pendek

"apa kabar naruto ?" Tanya permpuan itu

naruto:"Kurang baik sihizuka"

"Memang ada apa bofuu" bisik shizuka pada pemda di samping naruto

bofuu:"dia gagal menjadi hokage"

"naruto nii…!" tiba muncul segerombol anak anak dari sebuah bangunan yang mirip kastil

naruto:"owh ,,,apa kabar anak anak "

anak2:"baik …naruto nii bagaimana kabarnya"

naruto:"aku baik baik saja kok"

Akhirnya mereka bermain bersama hingga sore .saat anak anak sudah tidur naruto dan bofuu berbincang bincang

bofuu:"kasihan mereka naruto tempat ini tidak layak untk mreka yang masih kecil "

naruto:"Aku rasa juga begitu bofuu"

"lalu kita harus bagaimana bofuu,naruto" Tanya shizuka

naruto:"kurasa lebih baik kubawa ke konoha saja,bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

shizuka:"kalau aku sich yang penting mereka sehat saja,bagaimana dengan mu bofuu?"

bofuu:"hmm,,tak apa tapi apa di izinkan oleh konoha?"

naruto:"akan ku usahakan kalian tenang saja "

"baiklah aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa bofuu,shizuka"

"sampai jumpa naruto" jawab shizuka sedangkan bofuu hanya mengangguk

Sesampainya di Konoha Naruto sudah di hadang oleh sasuke

naruto:"Siapa dia Naruto"

sasuke:"bukan siapa siapa Teme"

"Darimana kau"

naruto:"bukan urusan mu"

sasuke:"oh baiklah"

naruto:"oh ya teme ,,apa boleh aku membawa beberapa anak untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

sasuke:"tidak"(kamu aja udah brisik bgaimana jdiny klo dtmbah anak2 yg gx jlas)

naruto:"ayolah sasuke"

sasuke:Sekali tidak ya tidak"

naruto:"Oh begitu"

Pagi harinya Naruto pergi saat fajar menyingsing tapi dia dihadang oleh 10 ANBU

anbu bertopeng macan a.k.a anbu tora:"mau pergi kemana Uzumaki naruto?"

naruto:"bukan urusan kalian "

anbu tora:"maaf tapi semua penduduk dilarang ke luar desa tanpa izin"

naruto:"baiklah aku akan kembali"

anbu tora:"silahkan"

sesampainya drmahnya naruto langsung dipeluk oleh anak 6 tahun berambut pirang dengan mata putih ke abu-abuan,naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan hayate namikaze a.k.a. anaknya dan hinata

hayate:"tou-san tadi kmna koq pgi-pgi udah gak ada d rmah?"

naruto:"owh,tdi tou-san jalan jalan ke luar sebentar?"

hinata:"naruto-kun,hayate-kun ayo sarapan dulu!"

ya..Jawab mereka mereka bersama

hinata merasa kalau hri ini ada yang aneh dengan naruto,ia merasa naruto tidak seperti naruto yang biasa sekarang dia lesu & pendiam ,setelah selesai mkan hinata menanyakanya tpi hnya djwab kurang enak badan,hinata tahu kalau naruto bohong tpi ia mrasa lbih baik tdak mnyinggung nya

naruto:"hinata-chan!"

hinata:"ada apa naruto-kun?"

naruto:"apa hayate sudah berangkat ke akademi?"

hinata:"sudah"

naruto:"owh, ya sudah aku berangkat latihan dulu"

hinata:"ya, nanti akumnyusul"

**sedangkan dikantor hokage**

"apaaaaaa...bagaimana mungkin seingatku dia telah mati saat naruto melawannya !" itulah terkejutnya sasuke a.k. hokage setelah menerima laporan dari eks. jounin pembimbingnya a.k.a. hatake kakashi

"tenaglah sasuke-kun kita masih bisa mngalahkannya.. "sakura menenangkan suaminya

kakashi:"itu benar bkankah naruto dulu bisa mengalahkannya,dia pasti bisa mngalahkannya lgi skarang,"

sasuke:"itu benar tpi naruto sekarang sedang di curigai dua pnasehat tua itu karena sering bertemu dengan orang bertopeng pusaran air"

tiba2 pintu terbuka munculah naruto

naruto:"apakah salah bila aku bertemu dengan anggota klan ku yang tersisa sekaligus sepupuku?"

sasuke:"naruto bisakah kau mngetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk"

naruto:"sebenarnya aku kesini hanya minta izin ke luar desa untuk berlatih"

sasuke:"tidak boleh naruto sekarang desa dalam bahaya dan hanya kamu yang bisa mngalahkannya kau tahukan"

naruto:" baiklah dia ada dmna skrang ?"

kakashi:"di lembah kematian"

naruto:"baiklah aku berangkat besok"

sasuke:"kau akan bersama kakashi"

naruto:"ok, aku ltihan dlu klo udah slesai"

sesampainya d area latihan tim 7 dia sudah dtnngu oleh orang bertopeng pusaran air

naruto:"ada apa bofuu?"

bofuu:"bgaimana dapat izin?"

naruto:"tidak"

"aku akan merwat mreka d sna"

bofuu:"tpi bgaimna dgan kluargamu"

naruto:"tnang saja aku sudah pnya rncna"

setlah itu datang lah hinata

hinata:"naruto-kun siapa dia?"

bofuu:"saya fuuma bofu sepupu namikaze naruto"

hinata:"owh sodara naru-kun knapa tidak mampir kermah?"

bofuu:"tidak terima kasih toh urusanku sudah selesai"

stelah pamit bofuu mnghilang

naruto:"hinata,tolong rwat hayate bila aku tidak kmbli ksni lgi"

hinata:"memang naruto-kun mw mnjlankan msi apa?"

naruto:"besok aku dan kakashi akan pergi untuk membnuh tobi"

hinata:"bkankah tobi sudah mati saat kau melawannya dulu?"

naruto:"awal nya aku kira begitu tapi setelah ku selidiki ternyata ada beberpa kjnggalan"

hinata:"ya sudah yang penting kamu hrus selalu waspada"

naruto:"oh..ya nagato apa belum pulang dri misi?"

hinata:"belum"

setelah itu mreka pun pulang bersama,saat sampai drumahnya terlihat anak berusia 12 tahun berambut merah sebahu sedang mnatap pintu,,saat mnyadari ada orang anak itu berbalik terlihat mtanya yang berwarna amethyst itrulah anak pertama naruto dan hinata a.k.a. namikaze nagato

nagato:"tou-san ,,kaa-san kenapa pintunya dkunci sih?"

hinata:"gomene nagato-kun itu untk jga2 saja kok"

stelah mreka masuk sang bungsu tiba,malam pun datang ..malam itu treasa bgtu cpat mnrut naruto karena ia sdang bimbang setelah 3 jam brpkir naruto mmutuskan memberitahu nagato tentang rencananya yang tentu saja dtntang kras oleh anaknya tpi stelah bbrpa lama brsitegang akhirnya nagato mngizinkan nya

pagi pun tiba naruto dan kakashi pun berangkat menjalankan misi level sss tersbut sesampainya d lembah kematian dia sudah di sambut oleh tobi


End file.
